


home is wherever im with you

by fair-gayme (quinnthequeer)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Come get your fluff, M/M, fluff fluff fluff, its happy i promise come eat my friends, qrow gets nervous and clover comforts him, theyre at a homegoods store before moving in together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnthequeer/pseuds/fair-gayme
Summary: Qrow and Clover are shopping for home decor to put in their new shared apartment. Qrow starts getting nervous, and Clover is trying to figure out what's wrong and how to help his little love bird.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97





	home is wherever im with you

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a few weeks ago but just never finished the last little bit
> 
> After this morning's episode, I figured it was time to finally finish and post this

“I still don’t get the point of this, Clover.”

“I honestly don’t know what there is not to get. Just stop being ridiculous and help me pick out a color.”

“I’m the one being ridiculous? You’re the one trying to find bath mats that complement the wall colors. Do you hear how insane that sounds?” Qrow crossed his arms in the middle of the aisle.

Qrow was starting to get cranky. Clover had been dragging him around an Atlas home goods store for the past three hours picking out things for their new shared apartment. It had been kind of fun at first, Qrow would admit, but now it was just getting tedious.

“Don’t you want our first place to look nice?”

“I really couldn’t care less about all this stuff.”

“I thought us moving in together was important to you?” Clover set down the two bath mats he had been comparing (Qrow swore they were the exact same color). Clover just couldn’t understand why Qrow was seeming so upset all of a sudden. For the past couple of months, it seemed like all Qrow could talk about was living together. But now that they were preparing to move in, it was like his partner was closing himself off from him.

“No, no, no, it is important.” Clover could tell how frazzled Qrow was by the way he kicked at the ground and rubbed his neck. 

Walking over to Qrow, Clover reached out his hands and motioned for Qrow to come grab them. 

“Then what’s going on? I thought we were having fun but you seem like you’d rather be on a date with a beowolf right now.” As Qrow grabbed his hands, Clover squeezed twice in quick succession like a single heartbeat. Qrow’s sending his own heartbeat squeezes back put a small gentle smile on Clover’s face.

“This is all just way too much.”

And the smile was gone.

“You… don’t want to move in with me anymore? Did I do something? What’s going on?”

Qrow felt his heart sink. Why was it so hard to just spit out what he meant? He knew he kept messing up what words he should say and it was hurting Clover. Fighting back a wave of self-doubt and loathing, Qrow set aside words for a second and just hugged Clover.

“That’s not what I meant at all. I’m just having a hard time.”  
“Do you want to go sit down somewhere?” Clover whispered into his ear.

Qrow nodded, even though he actually just wished he could disappear into Clover’s strong arms for a while. Forcing himself to pull away, Qrow started walking out of the aisle. Now that it was an option, he just wanted out of the store.

They left the store and, even though it was still a mall, Qrow felt a small sense of relief. There weren’t mazes of shelves towering over him and also weren’t as many people. Drawn to the comforting green color, Qrow made his way over to a bench near a couple of potted plants. He sat down and dropped his head into his hands, assuming Clover was following. A warm leg pressed against his a moment later told him he was right.

Qrow leaned into Clover who proceeded to wrap an arm around him. It was nice to just relax and feel present in the moment. Feeling a little less worked up than in the store, he tried to gather his thoughts again. He let his hands down and brought his head up to rest near Clover’s shoulder. 

“You know, I spent the better part of a decade sleeping on the ground or up in trees. I never really kept my own place since I was either on missions or crashing on someone’s couch.”

He was thankful Clover just kept thumbing a small circle on his back instead of asking questions.

“So all of this furniture and design stuff is freaking me out. I know it’s stupid for a grown-ass huntsman to be scared of some home decor but it makes me feel like everything’s about to be taken away again.”

Clover tightened his half-hug around Qrow. So that’s what was going on.

“You know, I probably should have tried to be a bit more empathetic before worrying you didn’t want to live with me,” Clover said, using his free had to softly poke at Qrow’s leg. “I guess I’m a little scared of losing you too.”

“I’m one of the best trackers Beacon ever saw, you can’t lose me.”

“That’s just one of the many reasons I love you.” Clover turned to give Qrow a kiss on the cheek. “And, just to be clear, your happiness is far more important to me than anything we could ever put in the house. 

“Yeah? Well it was kind of cute how fussy you were over the colors.”

“Says the man who would just order everything in black.”

“Sounds to me like you’re trying to start a fight.”

“Then how about we just head back home and duke it out with some cuddles?”

“That sounds perfect to me, my lucky charm.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still say fair game rights  
> I still say clover ebi defense squad
> 
> <3 you all  
> hope to see you around in this weird post ep-12 era


End file.
